


Unspoken Words and Tendencies

by orphan_account



Series: * [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BTW, Because I wrote it in like eight minutes, Because its all unsaid, Death, Hamburr, Hammy Ham dies, Im getting tired of the each other bullshit, Lmao nobodys going to read it anyway fuck this, M/M, Sad, Should I have said that first, So gotta go fast, Tags Contain Spoilers, Theres no dialogue, This is very short, Um i think thats all, Words, and i'm tired, o shit, petition to make eachother one single word, probably, to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm trying to delete this because it sucks but people actually commented so I feel badLiterally I had no idea what I was doing what the fuckStop being nice I hate thisDONT FUCKING READ THIS IM NOT USING THAT AS BAIT DONT FUCKING READ IT I HATE IT AND I WANT IT GONE BUT IM NOT DELETING IT





	

A shot fired. A man went down. Two eyes looked over at each other's. They weren't happy. They weren't awake. No, they were exhausted eyes, sad eyes. But they were also determined, so they fought on.

A cold winter. A small, thin, tent. Two bodies clung to each other as the snow fell, embracing the other's warmth and falling asleep just like that.

A noisy bar. Multiple rounds of drinks. One sat with three friends. One watched the others laugh from across the bar. They glanced at each other. They averted their eyes.

A debate. He won.

Another debate. An endorsement. It wasn't him. A glare hit him. A glare returned.

A public humiliation. A public insult. A public challenge. A public acceptance.

Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. A shot hits a tree. A shot hits bone.

Their eyes met once more. There was so much left unsaid. So much that would have saved a life. So much that wasn't.

But so much that was.

**Author's Note:**

> you sneaky fucking bastard
> 
>  
> 
> Yell with me on tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
